


Hard to Miss

by ambv



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom, Juliantina-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Humor, F/F, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Val is a gay mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambv/pseuds/ambv
Summary: Valentina is living the average rich teen life in NYC--but is bored of it. Bored with everything. Everything seems so shallow and most days she feels like she is just going through the motions. She knows she is blessed with her life, but she feels there has to be more than just having nice things right?Then she meets, Juliana, the new girl from Texas, who has some kind of adventure and authenticity about her that Val can't explain. This sends Valentina on a road to self-discovery and self-reliance.





	1. Soaked

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fiction. Please let me know if you would like this to continue and/or if you have any suggestions or constructive criticisms.

Valentina shifted in her seat—she hated school desks and how their chairs were way too uncomfortable—how did they really expect students to pay attention in this condition? Her desk was particularly wobbly, one of the legs was shorter than the others. Some times she liked to pretend she was on a boat and rock back and forth to distract herself from the ennui of class, but today she just did not want to be there. Thunder roared outside and Val could hear tree branches slamming against the windows. 

“As you can see,” her history teacher was busy saying, “ the fall of the Berlin wall marked a big day in history for--.” 

Suddenly the classroom door swung open and a young girl, flushed and panting ran into the room. She was dripping wet, her hair and clothes sticking to her body. Her sneakers made squeaky sounds as she walked to the now stunned teacher. The entire class was silent, watching the young stranger—the only sounds were the wind and her sneaker squeaks. 

“I—“ the girl said through pants, her voice a little shaky, “I’m- I’m sorry I’m late. I got lost—and a little wet.” The young girl held out a piece of paper, a little damp from where she had held it.

“It is my first day.”

Finally, the teacher’s eyes lit up, “Oh yes! I was wondering where you were.”  
The teacher took the paper from the new student’s hand and held it to her eyes.  
“Well,” the older one said, “how about we make some introductions? I will go first. I am Mrs. Willcox, the History and Government teacher.” Mrs. Willcox said with a smile. 

“Now, how about you?”

“Me?” Said the new girl, her voice 2 octaves higher than it had been before. Valentina leaned in closer to try to get a better view of the new student, for some reason she really wanted to know what she had to say. 

“Yes,” said the teacher, “Like what is your name and where are you from? Why are you here?”

The new girl stood frozen for a second, Val leaned on her desk even closer trying to get an even better view of this mysterious wet stranger. All she could make out was that her hair was dark dark, the kind of dark Val would like to get lost in.

What? That’s a weird thought. Val said to herself and shaking her head to get rid of it. 

The new student hesitated for a second, but finally shifter her body to face the class and used one of her hands to run her fingers through her hair.

Wow. Val thought. There was a hitch in her chest at the new girl’s movements. Val liked the way she moved around in her tiny space like she knew it wasn’t a lot but it was all hers.

The first thing Val noticed was that the girl was obviously one of those people who hated talking about themselves, let alone in front of total strangers. She could tell this by watching as the new student twiddled with her thumbs and her face contorted in a way like she was trying to figure out what to say. 

“Ummm---my name is Juliana. Juliana Valdez. I’m moving here from Texas. I’m here cause my step-dad got a new job and decided to—to move here—umm yeah. “

Before Val had realized she had been leaning closer with each question Juliana had answered-- Val lost her balance and fell to the ground, along with the desk, resulting in a loud thud across the room. She scrambled up and dusted herself off. Her cheeks felt hot and she was too scared to look up but she did anyway—all eyes were on her—including Juliana’s. 

“Valentina?” the teacher said, “Something wrong?”

“Ehmmm…no,” Val said out loud, nervously scratching her upper lip, “Sorry, I’m just gonna ehmm…get this here.” She leaned down quickly and picked up the desk. She sat down and sunk in her seat like a doomed ship. She crossed her arms tightly around herself as if this were to suddenly make her invisible to the rest of the room. Nice one. She told herself.

All the other students were trying to hold in a laugh, but she could hear their snickers. Val made eye contact with Juliana who looked amused and---possibly thankful? Val could not tell, but she knew that if she could get that exact look from that girl every time, she would fall all over again. 

“Okay,” Mrs. Willcox finally said, “Well, welcome Juliana.” 

The new girl just stood there, not sure what to do. 

“Would you like,” the teacher continued, “to dry off before taking a seat?”

“Yes, very much so.” Julia blurted out. 

“Valentina?” Mrs. Willcox said, eyeing out the still embarrassed girl.

“Hmm?” Val said, perking up. 

“Since you’re so antsy to get out of your seat, would you show Juliana where the women’s restroom is, please?”

Valentina looked over at the new girl, who had been looking down as if examining her shoes. Juliana bashfully looked up and her brown-eyed gaze seared into Valentina, causing her brain to malfunction. 

“Valentina?” Mrs. Willcox said again, this time with a mix of concern and frustration in her tone. 

Before she knew what she was doing, Val popped up, as if her body had a mind of its own. 

“Oh, um yeah, yeah. Okay,” Was all clumsy girl could say. Juliana was still looking at her, with her head slightly tilted to the floor but eyes focused on Valentina. And Val swore she could see the new girl blushing. 

I kind of hope she is blushing for me. Val thought. Whoa, why? Val thought again. She found herself being pulled by some invisible string to the shorter brown-eyed girl at the front of the classroom. It was almost as if it were a force she could not control. Like a tide that was too strong, she couldn’t resist the direction it pulled her even if she wanted to. But for some reason, she did not want to resist.


	2. Ready? Set. Go.

Val walked side by side with Juliana in the empty school hallway, both said nothing, the taller one was amused by the tiny girl’s sneaker squeaks. She found herself wanting to know more about her. What could I ask her? Val thought to herself. 

Juliana continued to look down as if she were counting the tiles on the ground, Val could tell the smaller girl was shy. She liked the way that Juliana walked, holding both sides of her backpack straps and in her own little world. Val wanted to know what she was thinking about. The taller girl opened her mouth to say something—Anything—but then Juliana looked up and locked eyes with Val, causing her stomach to flip.

“How’s your butt? I hope it is okay.” Juliana said, a playful twinkle in her eyes. 

“I—I'm sorry, what?” Was all Val could say—she felt a burning begin to rise in her cheeks. 

Juliana giggled and pointed to Val’s butt, which sent a shock throughout the taller girl’s nervous system. Omg, she was thinking about my butt. Val thought. She was somewhat flattered but didn’t know why. 

“You fell pretty hard earlier, and I saw your butt hit the hardest. Is it okay?”

Valentina could not stop the embarrassed grin that spread across her face, she looked ahead and shook her head hoping that Juliana did not see how red her cheeks just got. 

Juliana must have caught on to this and pressed further because the next thing she said was, “I mean, I am not used to girls falling for me so quickly. I usually have to ‘whoo’ them with magic or something.”

She. Did. Not. Just say that. Val thought. 

Valentina giggled, a giggle she has never heard herself do before—it was so genuine and pure, it startled her. 

“You know magic?” Val found herself saying. 

“No.” Juliana said, “Which is probably why I never whoo anybody.”

They both were laughing now and Valentina could feel that pull again—the one she didn’t want to resist. 

“Ehmm, here it is,” Val said, after her laughter subsided a bit, pointing to a wooden door with a women’s restroom sight on it. They both stood still in the hall staring at one another waiting for the other to make the first move. 

She has the most gorgeous eyes I’ve ever seen. Val thought. Omg, what the fuck. Val thought again. 

In a panic, she reached for the door handle and stepped forward at the same time. She did not realize that the foot she stepped forward with blocked a bit of the way for the door to fully open, so when she pulled and stepped forward with her other leg she actually ran face first into the door. A rush of pain shot through her body, starting at her nose and ending in her toes. 

“Owwww--Son of a bitch!” Valentina said, holding her face. 

“Oh man, are you okay?” She heard the smaller girl say. Suddenly cold damp and slightly shaky hands were on her own and an unfamiliar wave hit her body. Juliana was trying to bring Val’s hands down to assess the damage. The taller girl let her hands drop and blinked rapidly. She wasn’t ready for how close Juliana actually was to her—a scent of lavender and cinnamon invading her nose. Suddenly those were her two favorite scents. 

Val watched as Juliana’s eyes went from concern to something else, her irises enlarged. 

“Whoa,” Juliana said, breathing in deeply, “Your eyes—they are just—really, really blue.”

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity—which seemed too short for Val. Juliana broke the trance, shaking her head. 

“Are you good?” The brown-eyed girl said, clearing her throat. 

“Oh..ehm, yeah,” Valentina said, again, blinking rapidly. What is wrong with me today? She thought to herself. 

“Cool. How about I get the door.” Juliana said, the playful twinkle back. She reached for the handle and opened it with ease. Emphasizing how far her feet were from the door. Val found herself rolling her eyes, blushing, and smiling at the same time. 

They both walked in. For some reason, Valentina found herself actually noticing her setting. Something she never really did before. She was comparing everything around her to the small girl walking quickly to the hand dryers. The green tiled walls were nothing compared to the way the other girl’s greens shirt stuck to her body, outlining her figure. 

Okay, Val, stop. She told herself. 

“Sooo,” Valentina started saying as Juliana looked at the hand dryers in a questioning manner, probably trying to figure out how she is going to dry herself. 

“So, how did this even happen? Did you just decide to walk to school in the rain?” Val said, pointing to Juliana’s damp clothes. 

A burst of small laughter left Juliana’s mouth, “No. I was riding my bike before the rain. Then I hit a pothole and the tire basically exploded. I started carrying it but then the rain just plummeted down from the sky. So I locked my bike on a random fence and ran towards where my mom said the school was—but I ran the wrong direction.”

Juliana crossed her arms and shook her head as if berating herself, “My mom did tell me to take the subway but I didn’t listen to her. Now if I get a cold---I’m going to hear an ‘I told you so’ to last for ages.” The shorter girl scoffed at the thought and turned back to the hand dryers. 

Val perked up. 

“I have an idea.”

Juliana looked at her with a quirked up eyebrow.

“How about you sit under the hand dryer, like crisscross-applesauce, and I press the button to set it off.”

Val watched as Juliana let this idea sink in—the wheels turning in her brain. A smile formed on the smaller girl’s face. “Crisscross-apple sauce?” she said, “I like it.” 

Val felt lighter like she had just won a trip to the moon with the way the girl smiled at her. Juliana sat on the floor, her back leaning against the wall and Val slowly walked to the hand dryer. 

“Ready?” She asked, her hand hovering over the button.

“Set,” Juliana said from the floor. 

Val felt a tinge of excitement run from her foot to her hand. 

“Go.” She breathed out as she pressed the button. 

The loud air erupted from the hand dryer and Val watched as the hairs on Juliana’s head went wild from the impact of the hot air. The shorter girl looked up and contorted her body in a way where she tried to dry her shirt most of all. Ripples formed on her shirt, like a green ocean forming on her body. Val just watched in amazement. The way Juliana let the warm air invade her body, surrendering to its current. 

Silence. 

….”Uh Valentina?” the girl said from the floor.

“Hmm?” Val said, snapping out of her trance. 

“Are you going to press it again? I’m not fully dry.”

“Ohh, umm yeah. Yeah…sorry….I must have dozed off.” Val said, pressing the button again, heat rising from her chest and flowing to her face. 

After a while, Juliana was finally dry. The smaller girl stood up, her hand held up to give Val a high five. Valentina went for it but somehow missed and hit Juliana’s shoulder. 

“Wow,” Juliana said, “You really are having an off day huh?” A playful smile on her face. 

Valentina let her hand drop to her side, her ears and cheeks burned. 

“If I’m being honest, I have no idea what is going on with me today.” She admitted. Juliana seemed to take this admission to heart, there was something appreciative in Juliana’s eyes. 

“I guess we all have those days sometimes right?” Juliana said. 

“Ehhhm, yes,” Val said, breathing in deeply, trying not to focus on a wet spot Juliana had missed on her neck. She wanted to reach for it and wipe it off with her hand—wondering how soft Juliana’s neck must feel. But she made a fist instead and crossed her arms. 

“I guess you’re right, we all have those days.” Valentina stared into Juliana’s eyes—for some reason she could not avert her gaze.

Silence. 

“How about we get back to class,” Juliana said, a blush forming on her face. 

God. Valentina thought. I really--REALLY hope that blush is for me. 

She didn’t even question why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not really get to edit--edit. But would love to know what you think.
> 
> The thing with Val running into the door actually happens to me often so I thought I would make light of it.


	3. Juliana, Where Are You?

By the time the two girls got back into class the bell rang above their heads, causing both to jump.

 

“I was beginning to think you two got sucked into the hand dryers,” Mrs. Willcox said, eyeing both women.

 

Neither Juliana nor Valentina said anything, they just gave off nervous laughter as the other students shuffled past them.

 

“Well, I’m sorry you missed your first class on your first day, Ms. Valdez,” Mrs. Willcox said, and she really did look sorry for the girl, “But at least it is Friday right?”

 

Val looked down at Juliana, who smiled and nodded, “I’m sure it was a great class,” Juliana said, “I am sorry to miss it. But I guess there is always Monday.”

 

Mrs. Willcox nodded and looked over at Valentina, who was just staring at Juliana with a dumb grin on her face.

 

“Valentina?” Mrs. Willcox interrupted. Val snapped her gaze toward her teacher.

 

“What?”

 

“Thank you, you can get to your next class, Monica said it is her job as Student Ambassador to show all new students around the school and to their next classes.”

 

Valentina hadn’t even noticed the other girl standing next to Mrs. Willcox. Her black curly hair was put up in a frizzy ponytail with a hair-tie that matched her red lipstick. Monica was wearing her favorite t-shirt that said, “You Don’t Need To Tell Me I’m a Know It All, I Already Know,”

 

 _Monica Ludgate,_ Val thought, _of course she would be the one to ruin this for me._

“No,” Val said before she even registered it had come from her mouth, “I-I can do it. I don’t mind really.” Val shifted her gaze to Juliana who just looked confused and a bit uncomfortable.

 

“It’s my job,” Monica said in a fake cheery tone, here eyes dead-set on Valentina, “Besides,” Monica continued, her gaze shifting past Val, “Your boyfriend is waiting for you.”

 

Valentina’s stomach dropped. _Holy shit._ The taller girl thought to herself. _How the hell did I forget I have one of those?_

 

Val looked behind her, and there he was, Lucho, sporting his football jersey and waiting just outside the door and tapping his foot impatiently. When they made eye contact he gave her a “what is taking you so long “ look and she couldn’t help but give him a “shut up and wait” look.

 

Val, with dread filling her stomach, glanced at Juliana whose eyes shifted back and forth between Valentina and Lucho. Juliana then looked down and Val swore the shorter girl’s facial expression was one as if she had been punched in the gut.

 

“I don’t mind, really,” Val said again, looking at Juliana. The look on Juliana’s face tugged at her heart, she wanted to make the shorter girl smile again—hear her laugh.

 

“Val,” Lucho’s annoyed voice said, breaking Valentina’s train of thought.

 

“Like I said,” Monica intervened, stepping forward and looping her one of her arms through Juliana’s, who looked even more uncomfortable, “It is my job. C’mon, I’ll show you to your next class.”

 

Both Valentina and Juliana looked at each other one last time, both pairs of eyes sadden by the sudden departure.

 

“It- was nice meeting you,” Juliana said before being hauled off in a random direction.

 

Students had started to pile into Mrs. Willcox’s class, signaling that Val was definitely going to be late to her next one. Lucho stepped up and grabbed her hand, pulling her out the door and down the hall.

 

“Hey, what is up with you? We are going to be late now.” Her boyfriend said.

 

“Oh, um, sorry. I didn’t ask you to wait for me,” Val halted and ran back into Mrs. WIllcox’s room. She had left her book bag by her rickety desk. She grabbed the bag and ran back, Lucho still waiting there, his jaw clenched.

 

“I’m having an off day,” She said.

 

“When are you not having an off day?” He said, rolling his eyes.

 

Valentina did not like the way he walked, only using one strap on his shoulders instead of both—like he was too good to use both. She liked how Juliana wore hers.

 

 _Okay, but why am I comparing the new girl to my boyfriend_? Val thought.

 

“What do you mean?” Valentina said, just realizing what he had said.

 

“You’re always daydreaming or some shit, you’re never like here—with me.”

 

Val felt a tinge of annoyance begin to creep up in her neck, “I’m literally here with you right now.”

 

“Yeah, cause I had to pull you here. You were more interested in hanging out with that other girl. Who was she anyway?”

 

Valentina felt the need and urgency to protect and defend Juliana—she just didn’t know what she was protecting her from or why—she had just met the girl. She did not really know her, but she couldn’t deny that pull.

 

“She’s new. And her name is Juliana,” Val felt herself smile, she liked how the other girl’s name rolled off of her tongue, like tasting freshly made apple pie.

 

“ Whatever. All I’m saying,” The tardy bell rang and they both stood outside of the door of their next class, economics, “I wish you would pay more attention to me—you know your boyfriend?”

 

Val looked down at the floor, hearing his words, “Okay,” she said, “Yeah, I hear you.” He leaned down to kiss her and without being able to control it she imagined it was Juliana leaning in to kiss her. She imagined how soft Juliana’s lips were and leaned in too—but there was no lavender scent, just sweat and dirt, and old spice. Val snapped back to reality and saw Lucho still leaning in, she didn’t want to kiss him so she quickly turned her head and his lips landed on her cheek.

 

“We’re going to be really late,” She said, opening the door and shuffling in. She quickly scanned the room as she walked to her seat, the teacher looked annoyed by her abrupt and late arrival but she didn’t care. She was disappointed that Juliana was not in this class. She slumped in her seat. Lucho sat next to her and began unpacking his bag.

 

Val couldn’t concentrate, she doodled in her notebook pretending to take notes. She imagined brown eyes smiling at her, joking about not knowing magic, and asking about her poor bruised butt.

 

 _Why, Valentina thought, wh_ y c _an’t I get you out of my head Juliana?_ I hardly know you. _And why_ , Val continued to think, _Why do I imagine kissing you? That makes no sense to me._

 

“Aye Valentina,” She said out loud in a distressed and confused tone without realizing it, Lucho and a few other students looked in her direction, she felt her cheeks burn.

 

“Ehemm, sorry, this is just a little---confusing,” She said, pretending to be confused with whatever the hell the teacher was saying.

 

“It’s okay,” Lucho whispered at her, “You don’t have to be smart as long as you stay sexy,” and winked. Valentina felt a rush of anger in her stomach.

 

 _I think I know why I’d rather kiss her._ Val said to herself.

 

Valentina had walked into her next few classes hopeful only to end up disappointed when a certain brown-eyed girl wasn’t in either of them. During all the breaks between classes, all her friends wanted to talk about was the next party to go to or the new bar they can get into without getting ID’d. Val was bored--both in and out of class.

 

 _Where are you, Juliana?_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as much cutesy stuff I know 😞 But I promise you it gets better.


	4. Nooooo!

For the first time in her life—Valentina dreaded the weekend. She had spent the rest of Friday hoping to casually run into Juliana—either in the hallway or in one of her other classes, but nope. Nada.

Lucho and Val’s other friend, Sergio (a boy she’s known since she was eight) tried to convince her to out with them to a new club opening. Lucho would not stop bragging about how his dad is friends with the owner and will provide them with bottle service as long as they paid in cash and brought fake ID’s, which all three had. Usually she would agree to this, but she had a huge test Monday that she felt she had to study for—or so she told herself.

So Val called her driver, Alirio, to take her home, discouraged that she will have to go the whole weekend without seeing Juliana.

 _Should I have given her my number?_ Val thought. _NO, you idiot, that would have freaked her out, you guys just met._

Val let out a breath, leaned against the window, and watched the city go by.

But then, there she was—across the street, the girl with the dark, dark hair and green shirt. She was walking--her bike hiked over one of her shoulders—the front tire visibly bent in. A white cord went form both ears to her pocket, meaning she was listening to something. The other arm was caring a small stack of books that obviously did not fit in the bulging backpack drooping from the new girl’s back. The rain had stopped, but it was still super humid and Val could see the smaller girl was pretty sweaty.

“Juliana,” Valentina breathed out.

 _How does she make sweat look good?_ Val thought.

“Alirio,” She said out loud, catching her driver’s attention, “Can you pull over there please?” She pointed to the nearest curb.

Alirio made eye contact with Val through the rear-view mirror, “Are you sure miss? It looks like it might start raining at any second again.”

Scratching her lip and keeping an eye on Juliana’s movements she said, “Yes, I’m sure. Please. It will only take a second.”

Alirio nodded and parked by the curb. He put the hazard lights on and Val jumped out of the car. She almost tripped on the curb but caught herself. She watched as the shorter girl bobbed her head to whatever music she was listening too as she walked further down the sidewalk.

She could not stop herself from doing a tiny hop of excitement at the thought of getting to talk to Juliana again. She ran to the crosswalk and waited impatiently for the little LED man to tell her it was safe to walk. Finally, it did. She sprinted to the shorter girl, calling out to her. Juliana kept walking on.

 _Damn, she has her headphones in._ Val thought.

Valentina was finally right behind her, hit by the scent of cinnamon, lavender, and warm rain. She reached out and tapped on Juliana’s shoulder. Startled, the shorter girl turned around quickly smacking Valentina with the bike’s back wheel. The taller girl winced in pain and fell to the ground. She looked up and saw Juliana’s eyes turn from surprise to recognition to concern.

“Holy shit,” Juliana said, dropping everything she had in her hands and plucking out her earbuds, “Valentina. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to---oh my god are you okay?” Then the shorter girl was kneeling next to Valentina making eye contact. Val couldn’t help but smile.

“Hi,” was all the fallen girl could say, as a blush spread across her face. The shorter girl looked away for a second and let out a breathy laugh.

“Hi back to you. Are you okay?” Juliana looked genuinely concerned, her brow furrowed and reaching for Valentina’s arm since it received most of the impact. The second Juliana’s hand touched Val’s arm a shudder of unfamiliar pleasure spread throughout her body—like a life-giving shock.

“I’m sorry,” the brown-eyed girl said, pulling back, “did that hurt? Should I call someone?”

Just then Alirio popped up behind Juliana, his face equally concerned.

“Señorita, are you okay?” He said, reaching down to help her up. Juliana stepped back, eyeing both of them.

“No, no,” Val said, rubbing her arm and standing up, “I’m fine. I’m fine Alirio.”

She looked at Juliana with a reassuring smile, “I shouldn’t have snuck up on you. Last time I did that to someone my brother Guille ended up throwing a book at my face. You think I would have learned by now.” She laughed at herself.

Juliana smiled nervously, still looking between Val and Alirio, “I’m still sorry though.”

“Señorita, we should go before the rain starts again,” the driver said, looking up.

“Wait,” Val interrupted, “Do—do you need a ride---Juliana?” The taller girl looked at the shorter one and then at all her stuff on the ground.  
“No…no,” Juliana said, stepping back, “I’m fine, I don’t live that far.”

Valentina was adamant on getting to know this girl more, she did not know why, she just knew she had to.

“Juliana, it is about to rain,” Val made an exaggerated gesture at the sky.

“I’m fine really,” Juliana said, her face looking more uncomfortable with this particular situation

“But, we already invested so much time getting you dry,” Val said smiling, “I mean we missed the fall of the Berlin wall for it. THE BERLIN WALL.” Val emphasized while trying to hold in a laugh. She could tell the shorter girl was starting to give in by the way she looked away, rubbed her forehead, and smiled.

“I hear it was really big for history,” Val continued.

“I don’t know,” Juliana chimed in, “I saw another pretty big fall today,” The playful twinkle in her eyed. Valentina knew Juliana was refereeing to when the taller girl fell out of her desk this morning.

Val rolled her eyes and chuckled, “You’re never going to let that go are you?”

“You know what they say about first impressions,” Juliana shrugged.

Alirio just stood next to them awkwardly, unaware of what to do, “Señorita?” He finally said.

Valentina looked at the shorter girl with pleading eyes, “Let me take you home? Plllease?”

Juliana ran one of her hand through her hair, causing Valentina to take in a deep breath.

 _Holy shit._ She thought.

“Okay fine,” Juliana said, “But only because you make a compelling argument.”

“I’m very good at convincing,” She said as she slightly jumped up in excitement, “Alirio can you put her bike in the back, please? I’ll help with the other stuff,” Val said, bending down to pick up the fallen books.”

“Sì señorita,” Alirio said while picking up the bike.

Valentina looked at Juliana once all the stuff was taken off the ground and her heart stopped for a second, the shorter girl was looking at her with such appreciation and something else she couldn’t really decipher, but the look made Val feel like she died and had gone to heaven.

“Thank you,” Juliana whispered, as they crossed the street.

The taller girl felt herself glowing, “What are friends for?” She found herself saying. And for the first time, she felt like she really knew what it means to actually have a friend—someone who is equally concerned for her as she was for them.

 

Valentina opened the car door for her new friend, who had been examining it as if it were an experiment—one a scientist has never seen. Juliana got in and adjusted her body to the seat. Val got in after her and shut the door. Alirio slammed the trunk closed and walked casually to the front door.

“Where to?” He asked as he settled into his seat.

Juliana told him her address in Jamaica, Queens.

“Jamaica Queens?” Val interjected, “You said you lived close? That is not close.” Valentina noticed how the other girl had shrunk into her seat with her first question but then relaxed a little at her second question and statement.

“I—I was going to drop my bike off at West 4th street and take the E train back home. Then come back for my bike tomorrow…when I had less baggage.” Juliana said with a nervous smile, “I mean that is the train my mom told me to take…is that not right?”

This time Val felt embarrassed, she didn’t actually know if that was the right train, she had never really taken the subway, always had a driver.

“Ohh, that makes sense,” She said, chuckling nervously, “I just thought you were going to walk all the way there.”

“Oh my god,” Juliana said letting out a laugh, “could you imagine that? That’s like 12 miles from here!”

“I know! That’s why I was worried,” Val, said, matching the shorter girl’s laugh.

Valentina found herself smiling the whole way there as the two young women talked about their day in the back seat. Turns out Juliana has mostly Advanced Placement classes since she entered that school via scholarship.

“I’m told that in order to keep my scholarship I have to take and pass all those advanced classes—and that one history class is actually my elective,” She laughed.

“You didn’t want to take art or anything?” Val said, also laughing, wondering why anyone would want to take history as an elective.

“I checked the wrong thing!” Juliana admitted, shaking her head and smiling, “But I guess it is okay though, otherwise we wouldn’t have met.”

Val fell speechless, her cheeks flushing red and stomach clenching.

_What does this girl even do to me? Val thought to herself._

She looked up and saw Juliana was already looking at her, taking her breath away.

“We are here señorita,” Alirio interrupted. Both women shook their heads as if to stop their own daydreams.

Valentina glanced out the window and saw a brown bricked building with weeds growing all over it and bars on all the windows, she had never actually been to Jamaica, Queens, her father would never let her come here. She looked over at Juliana, who was grabbing all of her books and reaching for the door handle. Alirio was already out trying to get the bike out of the back.

Juliana stepped out and looked back at Valentina with the most gorgeous smile she had ever seen, making Val forget what a thought even was, “Thank you,” the shorter girl said, “I’ll see you Monday?”

“Ehmm, Yes,” Val managed to breathe out, “Monday.”

Juliana nodded and winked before she closed the door. Valentina sat there in shock. She watched as Alirio handed Juliana her bike and she thanked him, then she disappeared into the building.

“Now to home Miss Valentia?” Alirio said as he sat down and buckled himself in.

“Mhm.” The blue-eyed girl said, still staring at the door Juliana disappeared behind.

Then suddenly it hit her…

_Son of a bitttch! I forgot to ask her for her number._

Alirio drove them away.

_Nooooo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out of nowhere actually. Hopefully, you like it! I would like to know what you guys would want to see or thing will happen!?!?
> 
> Has anyone been so smitten by a person that they forgot to ask for a number? I know I have 😞


	5. Too Damn Late.

_I could just kick myself._ Val thought the rest of the ride home.

 

She flopped on her bed defeated by her own forgetfulness.

She stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out what was going on with her today, she wasn’t usually this clumsy or absentminded. At least she didn’t think she was. There was just something about this new girl that made Valentina feel like she were on a boat that was floating in unsteady waters—she loved boats in unsteady waters—it always made her feel more grounded and steady.

 

It was unexplainable. Every time she tried to explain this to someone, they looked at her as if she were some unsolvable equation—and now it was Juliana that was unexplainable and Val needed to solve this—she needed to know this girl, she couldn’t help why—it was something deep inside of her pulling her to Juliana.

 

Her phone rang, disrupting her from her thoughts. Her heart skipped for a split second, hoping that it would be the new girl. Then her heart sank when she saw it was just Lucho.

_Of course, it wouldn’t be her you idiot, you forgot to get her number. How does someone forget to ask for a number? Ugh!!_

“Hello,” She answered, her free hand covering her forehead.

 

“Baaabbbbeee,” Lucho slurred into the phone, “you need to come here. You are missing out.

 

“Lucho,” Val said rolling her eyes, “I told you I need to study…And you’re drunk.”

 

“I’ve had a few drinks, but I’m fine. Besides---I can—um—I can help you study babe….Remember the last time I helped? We studied _all_ night long.”

 

Val felt her chest tighten and she suddenly felt nauseated—she knew exactly what he was talking about. But she remembered it differently, she remembers them having sex for a max of 3 minutes and him falling asleep _all_ night long. She remembers her dad finding them in the morning and blowing his lid. He nearly killed Lucho and he grounded Valentina for three weeks. Her step-mom, Lucia helped calm Val’s father. Lucia even came in later to give her the awkward sex talk. Valentina was too embarrassed to tell Lucia that Lucho wasn’t even her first—when they had sent her to Canada for her freshman year, her and her boyfriend there tried everything.

 

Val could say she was somewhat experienced, but she couldn’t say she has ever been satisfied. And this suggestion by her boyfriend only made her want to ball up like a spider who has just been sprayed by poison—she was starting to realize she didn’t want to be touched by him—ever.

 

 _By no one,_ Val thought, _except---maybe---possibly---Juliana?_

Valentina’s breath caught in her throat at the thought of the brown-eyed girl she had just met touching her anywhere. She remembered the unfamiliar sensation that rattled her body when the shorter girl had just barely touched the arm that had been hit by the bike wheel—it was intense and startling—it went deeper than just physical touch.

 

“Lucho—no—no.” She sat up breathless and shook her head, “I--I have to go.” Valentina heard him about to say something snarky in an angry tone but hung up before he could. She sat there on her bed dumbfounded—the silence taking over her.

 

She picked up her phone and clicked on her Internet app—Google. She stared at the white screen with colorful letters wondering why she had opened it. She started typing in the search bar, “Juliana Valdes,” Her thumb hovered over the enter key.

 

 _No. What am I doing? But everyone internet stalks now right?_ Val thought, her thumb still hovering over the enter key. She shook her head and pressed the backspace instead, letting out a breath she had not known she was holding in.

 

 _But,_ She thought again, _What if she is like some psycho? Like I should make sure she is actually safe to be around right?_ Val rationalized as she typed the name in again and this time pressing the enter button before she had any time to hesitate. Numerous results came up, but none of them were Val’s Juliana.

 

Flustered, Val typed in, “Juliana Valdez Texas” into the search bar. She hesitated over the enter key again—so closed her eyes and pressed it. When she opened them she found less results (still a lot) but still not her Juliana. Valentina craned her posture and bit the side of her cheek. Becoming more desperate she typed in, “Juliana Valdez Jamaica Queens.”

 

Nothing.

 

“Ugh,” Val said out loud as she flopped back down on her bed and tossed her phone aside, “Does this girl not even have an Instagram? What teen doesn’t have an Instagram?”

 

The distraught girl twiddled her thumbs as she stared at the ceiling trying to decipher her own feelings when she heard a knock at her door. She sat up again.

 

“Come in,” She said, her eyes focused on the door handle turning. It was her older brother, Guille. Guille was smiling and dressed in his gym gear—basketball shorts, some sneakers, a t-shirt, and a red and white sweatband. He was spinning around a tennis racket by the handle in one of his hands.

 

“Hola hermenita,” He said, stepping fully into the room, “How are you?”

 

Valentina felt a rush of relief at the sight of her brother. He was her best friend in the whole world. Suddenly his smile faded and he stopped spinning the racket.

 

“What’s wrong?” He said, taking a seat next to her.

 

“What? Nothing” She said quickly, flustered that he could sense her distress just by a look—she didn’t even know what was wrong.

 

“Don’t lie,” her brother tilted his head and squinted his eyes, “I can tell something is bothering you-you're all pale and not—perky—or fluffy—or whatever it is you are when you’re not bothered.”

 

“Fluffy?” Valentina said smiling while poking him in the side, “What does that even mean?”

 

He laughed and swatted her hand away, “You’re just like fluffy and a cinnamon roll, you’re not cinnamony right now. So what’s up?”

 

 

She didn’t know what to tell him. She pursed her lips together and shook her head, “I don’t know. I think it is the rain that is getting to me. I just haven’t been myself today I guess. Lucho is annoying me and I have a test on Monday. And I forgot something really important today that I’m beating myself up about.” She let a breath out and felt a small weight being lifted.

 

Her brother looked at her and she could tell he was really listening to each and every word, “Well hermanita, sounds like you had a day. But, if I let you in on a little secret,” he leaned in close like he was about to give away the biggest secret in the world, “We all have those days sometimes, don’t beat yourself up over it.” He smiled.

 

“Someone said something like that to me earlier today actually,” Valentina said, trying to suppress a blush as she remembered Juliana telling her they all have off days when they were in the bathroom.

 

“Well,” Guille said, “Whoever said that sounds like a smart person. Wise, even.”

 

“I think so, yeah,” Valentina said, grinning from cheek to cheek.

 

He raised an eyebrow in suspicion but shook his head to let the thought go.

“I know what else can make you feel better,” Guille stood up, “Let’s have a match like we used to do when we were younger. Loser has to—hmmm--- loser has to hide Selvina’s favorite knife for a week and put it back without getting caught.”

 

Val stood up, dumbstruck by such a wager, Selvina was their cook—she has been with the family since before Valentina was even born—and she LOVED her knives—especially the one from Japan that Val’s father had gotten her for her birthday. This was like hiding a child.

 

“Deal,” Val said, happy for any type of distraction, “I just need to change and go get my racket out from Alirio’s car.”

 

“Okay,” her brother nodded, “I’ll wait for you on the court.”

 

Valentina stood up and watched her brother leave. She walked over to her dresser and heard her phone buzzing again, she knew it would be Lucho telling her how she was not giving him enough attention or something so she pretended she didn’t hear it.

 

 

When she was finally dressed she looked at herself in the mirror—she admired how she has strengthened her figure since she and Guille have taken up tennis—there was actual muscle there. She tied her long brown hair into a high ponytail and just for fun spun her head in a way that made the ponytail twist around her head like it were a helicopter blade. She giggled to herself and started her way down to Alirio who was waiting outside of the car since the rain had stopped.

 

“Hola Señorita,” he said, perking up, “Can I take you somewhere?”

 

“Oh no, no need, I just need to get something out of the back seat,” She said with a smile.

Her driver nodded and opened the back door for her. Valentina looked underneath the seat for her tennis racket. Juliana’s scent was still here, causing her head to swim.

 

She stepped back for a moment to regain her composure when she noticed a black hair tie on the floor and picked it up.

 

 _This isn’t mine._ Val thought to herself, _I only wear the big colorful scrunchies._ She twirled it around in her fingers and examined it as if it was the evidence she needed to solve a cold case. _I mean, it could be Lucia’s but she always rides with our other driver…and the only other person who sat here today was---_ A smile spread across her face and she held it tightly in the palm of her hand.

 

“Miss,” Alirio said, still holding the door, “Did you find what you needed?”

 

“Oh, umm yes!” Val said, quickly grabbing her tennis racket and stepping away from the door so he could close it. She nodded at him and practically skipped back to the tennis court her father had built for them in the basement.

 

 _I mean, I have to return it to her right? It is only the right thing to do_ Val thought to herself, smiling at the thought of getting to see Juliana again, _I’ll just show up tomorrow and be like, “Hey you dropped something in my car,” and return the hair tie._ Valentina felt her rational self start to creep up, to tell her that that was a ridiculous excuse to see her again but she pushed it down and ran to the court.

\-------

Val woke up the next day before her 9 a.m. alarm. She looked over at a picture of her family on the opposite wall—one where her mother was still alive. Val was in a stroller eating a cotton candy, Guille was doing something to annoy their other sister, Eva because she was giving him the death stare and he was giving off his mischievous grin. Their parents stood behind them, both smiling, their father had one of his arms draped over their mother’s shoulders. Val always felt both a pang of pain and happiness when she looked at that photo—it was the last trip they had all taken together before her mom got sick.

 

And she knew it would be the last place Selvina would look for her knife. Her match with Guille did not go according to plan, usually, she could beat her brother within 30 minutes or so—but her head was elsewhere. The entire game—while the tennis wall was bouncing back and forth across the court—Valentina’s mind was bouncing back and forth with the idea of actually going to the new girl’s address and giving her a hair tie that might not even be hers.

 

 _That is an absurd idea_ , She thought one second, then, _But what if it’s like her only hair tied? And it is hot—she may need to put her hair up,_ She thought the next second.

 

Then before she knew it that was it, the game was over and she had lost. Her brother ran to her, panting with a huge smile on.

 

“Either I’m getting better, or you _Really_ are having an off day,” he said.

 

“Shut up,” Val had said as she playfully pushed him, “You need to distract Selvina while I get that knife. I swear if she catches me in the act I might actually get stabbed.” They both laughed.

 

So there the knife is, duck taped to the back of a family photo. Val looked at her wrist, the hair tie looped to it. She had decided, as she had drifted off to sleep that night seeing those beautiful brown eyes, that she would take the hair tie to Juliana in the early afternoon.

 

Valentina took her time getting ready—she took a long shower and slowly brushed her hair. She went through about ten different outfits before she finally decided to wear a sundress. It was late September and starting to cool from the summer but she knew yesterday’s rain meant today was going to be extra humid.

 

As the young girl walked to the kitchen she heard the city bustling outside, cars were honking and people were yelling at each other. Her step-mom and older sister were sitting at the kitchen table bickering about something. Her father was probably already at work, even on a Saturday. Guille had stayed over at his girlfriend Renata’s house after their match, so Val wasn’t surprised when she saw the two of them. Eva didn’t live with them, she moved out years ago after she married Mateo, who was on a trip covering a story in Syria. Eva usually only makes an appearance when she needs to complain about something, usually Lucia—for just existing.

 

Both women looked up and smiled when they saw Valentina arrive.

 

“Good morning,” They both said in unison, Eva shot Lucia her famous death stare.

 

“Hi,” Valentina said, taking her seat.

 

Selvina popped out of the kitchen, a bit disheveled and holding a coffee pot.

 

“Hola mi niña,” the older woman said, “Coffee?”

 

“Yes please,” Val said, holding on to the handle of her cup. She knew why Selvina looked upset but she couldn’t give it away.

 

“Is everything fine?” The younger girl asked. Selvina shot Val a distressed look, but then quickly composed herself.

 

“Yes, yes. Would you like eggs?”

 

Valentina felt guilt shoot up and down her body, she did not like seeing Selvina like this. This woman would literally take a bullet for Valentina.

 

“Eggs sound nice,” Val squeaked.

 

The older woman quickly nodded and headed back into the kitchen.

 

“Someone stole her knife,” Eva said after she knew Selvina was out of earshot.

 

“Oh, don’t be ludicrous,” Lucia chimed in rolling her eyes, “She must have replaced it, no one in this house steels knives,”

 

“I don’t know.” Eva shot back, “Maybe you stole it to stab my father in the back with, you spider.”

 

“Have I ever told you how much I _love_ when you come to visit?” Lucia said sarcastically, “Really Eva, you should come more often.”

 

“Maybe I will.” Eva shot out.

 

Selvina arrived with Valentina’s eggs and she had never been more excited to see eggs in her life. She shoveled down her food and didn’t notice how quiet it had gotten until she was finished. She looked up, mouth still full, and saw all three women looking at her.

 

“What?” She mumbled through egg and finally swallowed.

 

“Hungry much?” Eva asked, her eyes curious.

 

“Would you like some more mi niña?” Selvina said, reaching for the plate.

 

Lucia just stared at her with a quirked eyebrow.

 

“No, I’m fine.” Val said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, “I actually uh, actually have a few errands to run--- so I should go.” She stood up.

 

“Errands?” Eva said, “What kind of errands do you need to run? You’re 17.”

 

“Oh my god, would you leave the girl alone?” Lucia said, this time it was her giving off the death stare.

 

“Don’t tell me how to talk to _my_ sister.”

 

They started bickering again.

 

“Thank you Selvina,” Val said, kissing the older woman on the forehead, “And don’t worry, I’m sure that knife will show up soon. I’ll keep a lookout.”

 

“Thank you mi ñina,” The older woman said, her smile warm and full of love. Val felt her heart sink.

 

 _I just have to hide it for one week, that was the deal. One week._ Val told herself as she headed out the door, the other two women still bickering as she shut the front door.

 

The second she stepped outside the warm air hugged her, it was like a weightless blanked had suddenly draped itself around her. She looked over and saw Alirio cleaning breathing on one of the windows and cleaning it with his sleeve.

 

“Hola Alirio,” Val said and she did a small hop towards him. The older man jumped back holding one of his hands to his heart.

 

“Oh, señorita,” He said, taking in a deep breath, “you scared me.”

 

“I’m so Sorry,” she held her hand over her mouth, “I was just trying to ask for a ride---do you remember my friend from yesterday? Juliana?”

 

Val tried to suppress a blush at the mention of her name as Alirio nodded at the recognition of it, “Well, I—I need to return something to her. Do you remember where she lives?”

 

Alirio stood up straighter, “Of course miss—but—“ he adjusted his suit jacket, “does your father know you are going back there?”

 

Valentina knew that her father would not like her going to Jamaica Queens, she never even questioned him as to why. But right now she didn’t care, cause Juliana was there and that is where she needed to be.

 

Val leaned against the car and crossed her arms casually, “Alirio. How about—we keep this a secret between you and me—and in exchange, I’ll ask Selvina to make her famous apple pie crumble and save _you_ the biggest slice?”

 

She felt her heart racing and her palms sweaty despite her casual posture against the car door. Alirio was thinking this over in his head. Finally, he nodded and reached for the door handle.

 

“After you señorita.”

 

Valentina couldn’t help but do an excited hop and squeal as she climbed into the back seat causing the older man to chuckle as he closed the door behind her.

 

The second the car crossed over the bridge from Manhattan into Queens Val felt her heart rate increase.

 

 _This is beginning to seem more and more like a dumb idea. I can really scare her off_ , Val thought. Her palms were sweaty and she stared at the hair tie as if it were supposed to give her an answer.

 

She had been so lost in her thoughts that she did not realize they had pulled up in front of Juliana’s building.

 

“Señorita?” Alirio said, snapping Val back to reality. She looked out the window and saw how lively this part was—kids were playing soccer in a nearby courtyard while other children ran around playing tag, two men were having a serious discussion while smoking cigarettes, and off to the side were two people, a man and a young girl, who she recognized instantly as Juliana, examining a bike that was turned over with the wheels facing the sky.

 

The older man had made a joke causing the younger girl to laugh so hard she bent over holding her stomach—the man seemed proud of himself.

 

Val felt her mouth go dry as she watched Juliana in this moment of pure joy and happiness, her heart fluttered. Juliana was dressed in black shorts and a loose fitting white tank top with scuffed sneakers. Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail with loose strands on both sides of her head tucked behind her ears. She looked absolutely breathtaking.

 

 _Okay, be cool Val. Be calm._ Alirio came around and opened the door. Val tried to step out but was pulled back instantly.

 

“You’re seatbelt miss,” Alirio said reaching for the stunned girl.

 

“Oh, ehmm, oh yea.” Val, red-faced, unbuckled herself and stepped out, “Thank you.” He nodded and shut the door before walking back to the driver’s side. The two men who were smoking stared at her, some of the children stopped playing to look in her direction too. Suddenly she felt all of their eyes on her—except the ones that mattered. Juliana and the other man still seemed to be into their conversation.

 

Valentina ignored everyone else and made her way towards the other girl, she felt the pull again—that strong tug in the middle of her chest. Suddenly she was very aware of how wobbly her legs felt.

 

_Be cool. Be cool._

The man Juliana was with noticed Val coming, his gaze caused the shorter girl to turn her head and look at Valentina. Juliana looked away for a second and did a double take before it registered who was walking towards her.

 

Val had stopped in her place, frozen the second Juliana had made eye contact with her.

 

“Valentina?” Juliana said, her eyes brightening and a huge smile spreading across her face.

 

“Hi,” Was all Val could manage, with a weak wave and embarrassed smile.

 

Juliana ran over the smile never leaving her face.

 

“What are you doing here?” The shorter girl asked, beaming and going in for a friendly hug.

The taller girl felt her body go into shock the second their bodies touched.

 

“I umm,” She said, looking over Juliana’s shoulder and seeing the man she was with staring at them, “I—you—umm, you forgot something in the car---yesterday.”

 

Val watched as Juliana’s eyes blinked in surprise, “Really? What?”

 

The taller girl shifted on the heels of her feet and let out a breathy laugh. Flustered she scratched her upper lip before pressing it into a hard line while Juliana quirked an eyebrow. Suddenly the outside heat wasn’t like a blanket, but rather a plastic bag suffocating her—she was starting to sweat.

 

Finally, Val looked down at her wrist and took the hair tie off, holding it out to the shorter girl. Juliana, with her hands at her side, looked at the item in Val’s hand, furrowed her brow, and tilted her head the same way a puppy does when their owner has just told them something.

 

Val stood motionless and speechless—she watched as Juliana lifted her hand and took it out of Valentina’s outstretched one. With a smile slowly forming on her face, the shorter girl reached behind her head and swiftly undid her ponytail, resulting in her dark locks to cascade down her shoulders.

 

Val’s jaw dropped and her breath caught in her throat.

 

Juliana took the hair tie that was just holding her hair up and put it on one of her wrists, then she took the one the taller girl had just given her and put it in between her teeth and she grabbed her fallen hair and with her recently found hair tie, redid her hair back into a ponytail.

 

“I guess my mom will be happy to have hers back,” Juliana said, her face amused by Val’s reaction, “Thank you.”

 

The blue-eyed girl still had her hand stretched out and mouth held agape. She had to shake her head to come back to reality and let out the longest breathy laugh she did not know she was holding.

 

“I umm—I—you’re welcome,” she managed to get out before the man Juliana had been with stepped up to them.

 

“Juliana?” He said, eyeing both women.

 

“Panchito,” Juliana said as she tucked one of her loose strands behind her ear, “you scared me.”

 

“Be careful or she might hit you with a bike wheel,” Val blurted out before she could stop herself.

 

Both Panchito and Juliana looked at her, Juliana was more surprised than Val was about the outburst.

 

“Ohh, so you must be Valentiana? Juli’s new friend that gave her a ride yesterday?” Panchito said excitedly and nodding at her, “Hi I’m Panchito, Juli’s step-dad.”

 

He held out his hand and Val shook it with as much strength she could muster—as she still felt weak from having watched Juliana undo her hair and cascade a part of her beauty in front of her.

 

“Juliana here wouldn’t shut up about you all morning,” Panchito said. Juliana shot her head towards him, her face suddenly turning red, and her jaw clenched. Valentina felt her heart skip.

 

“She said you were the only good part of her first day.”

 

_Oh my god, she hasn’t shut up about me? ohmygodohmygod._

Juliana cleared her throat, “Umm, Panchito, why don’t you go get Valentina here some of mom’s lemonade?” Juliana looked at Valentina to make sure she actually wanted some.

 

“That sounds amazing,” the taller girl said, suddenly realizing how dehydrated she felt.

 

He nodded and winked at Juliana who opened her eyes in a wide irritated way towards him.

 

Once he left Juliana stared at the ground and nervously rubbed the back of her neck, “Sorry about that, he. He is weird. But I love him.”

 

Juliana finally met Val’s gaze, both breathed in deeply—mesmerized. Juliana shook her head and straightened her poster.

 

“Want to go to the shade?”

 

Val nodded, feeling like she has won the best gift in life.

 

“So,” Val teased as they walked, “You couldn’t stop talking about me? That’s embarrassing.” She felt her blush all over her body and watched as Juliana smiled and looked away.

 

“Shut up,” the shorter girl finally said with a laugh, “I was just really grateful okay.”

 

Val bit her lip trying to suppress a smile, “Okay,” she in a playful sarcastic tone.

 

“What, like you really came all the way over here to give me a hair tie?”

 

This time Val looked away blushing. She could feel Juliana’s gaze on her.

 

“Are you busy today?” She heard the shorter girl say. Valentina looked up and met with Juliana's eyes.

 

“Ehhhmmm, no, no not really. Well, I mean I had a test to study for but I can always do that tomorrow.”

 

Juliana narrowed her eyes, “You sure?”

 

The taller girl nodded.

 

“Would you like to help me and Panchito fix up my bike and we can, hang out?”

 

“Yes,” Val blurted out too quickly, making Juliana erupt into a smile.

 

“Okay, but—“ The shorter girl continued, “You have to try not to fall for me again.” Juliana did a playful wink.

 

 _Too late._ Val admitted to herself without trying to suppress her feelings.

Valentina let out a laugh and shook her head, “Oh my god, shut up. Deal.”

 

_Too damn late._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took longer than expected. But it is also longer than expected. Let me know what you guys think. Do you like where this is going?


	6. A Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am so sorry for the delay and short chapter. I moved apartments and the internet company has not been able to give me internet for over a week. Ahhhh.

The three of them: Panchito, Valentina, and Juliana had spent a good hour trying to fix the dent in Juliana’s bicycle wheel.

 

“How on earth did you even survive a fall like this?” Valentina asked while looking at the damage, “It must have been some pothole.”

 

“She has such a hard head, I’m sure she made a new dent in the road,” Panchito chuckled while pretending to knock on the shorter girl’s head.

 

“Ha. Ha.” Juliana said as she swatted his hand away, “I actually have a big bruise and scrape on my hip. It really hurt.” The shorter girl patted her hurt hip scrunched up her face as she remembered the pain.

 

 _Bet I can kiss it better,_ Val thought. _Val, what the fuck stop---focus._ She thought again.

 

Juliana looked over at Val--who hadn’t noticed she was still staring at the spot Juliana had patted with longing eyes—the shorter girl quirked an eyebrow as if she knew exactly what the taller girl was thinking.

 

In a panic, Valentina turned her head and gripped the first cup she saw, “This is the best lemonade I have _ever_ tasted,” Val said as she allowed the cool refreshing drink to drain down her throat.

 

Juliana smiled, “My mom’s pride and joy. And that is actually my cup.”

 

Valentina choked on the liquid and started coughing like crazy—her face turning red. Juliana ran to Val and started smacking her upper back, making Val choke even more. Finally, her coughing started to subside and Juliana’s pats stopped, but her hand remained flat on the taller girl’s back. Then she started rubbing in circular motions.

 

“Are you okay?” Juliana asked, her eyes giving away her concern, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you would freak out like that, that isn’t really my cup it is yours.” This time her eyes had an amused glint in them.

“You’re the worst,” Val said, holding the cup close to her chest, her voice sounding like rust from the rough coughing. She couldn’t concentrate cause she was focused on the warmth of Juliana’s hand that was still going in a circular motion.

 

They both looked into each other’s eyes, the world falling away.

 

Panchito cleared his throat and both women snapped out of it. Juliana pulled her hand back quickly like she had touched something hot—her eyes giving away the panic she must have been feeling. Val looked over at Panchito who was sipping his drink trying to hide a smile. The shorter girl stepped back as fast as she could, tripping over a rock. She fell flat on her butt, her face scrunching up in pain and letting out a gutted moan.

 

Val, trying to hide an amused grin, bent down to help Juliana up. The taller girl had completely forgotten about the cup she held close to her chest, so when she leaned over to give the shorter girl a hand she ended up dowsing Juliana’s shirt with lemonade.

 

The look of utter shock erupted on both girls’ faces.

 

 _Oh my god, kill me now. Kill me now, please. I cannot believe I just did that._ Val thought to herself as she stood, her hand over her mouth, and eyes wide.

 

“Juliana, I’m SOOOOO sorry!” Val held her hand out.

 

Panchito had spit out his own drink and was now holding his stomach laughing.

 

“Juli, are you okay?” He said through chuckles.

 

Juliana looked at Val’s held out hand, then at Val’s panic-stricken eyes, and then at her laughing step-father, and busted out laughing herself. Soon all three were laughing, Val felt her face still red and hot, wishing she could take it back. Juliana grabbed Valentina’s hand, sending a jolt through the taller girl’s body. Once Juliana was up she dusted herself off. Her brown eyes held the most forgiving and amused look that Val felt her heart melt.

 

“You should go clean up,” Panchito said, “I’ll finish up here. It should be done by the time you get back and you two can go wherever it is you need to go.”

 

Juliana nodded and motioned for Val to follower her.

 

“Thank you, Panchito!” Juliana said.

 

“Again, I am SOOO so sorry!” Val said, trailing behind the shorter girl.

 

Juliana laughed and ran a hand through her hair.

 

 _God, she really kills me when she does that,_ Val thought, suppressing the urge to run her own hands through that hair.

 

“Looks like it was ME who fell for YOU this time huh?” Juliana laughed at herself and reached for the door handle.

 

Val’s heart just about jumped out of her chest with those words.

 

_Did she really mean that or is she just saying that to be funny?_

 

They both stepped into the elevator and silence filled the air. Juliana pressed the 5th floor button and looked up at Val.

 

“I’m glad you’re here,” the brown-eyed girl said as the doors closed. Val felt her mouth go dry and all she could do was smile and nod.

 

“To be honest, when we moved here,” Juliana continued as the elevator inched slowly up, “I didn’t think I was going to, like, make any friends. I was really scared.” She crossed her arms and stared at the door, lost in thought. Val found herself reaching for the shorter girl, wanting to somehow make all that doubt disappear. She put her hand on Juliana’s shoulder, and she could have sworn Juliana shivered at the touch.

 

“I really enjoy being your friend.” The taller girl, without realizing what she was doing, moved her hand from Juliana’s shoulder to tuck a strand of hair behind the shorter girl’s ear. Juliana closed her eyes and leaned into the touch.

 

Suddenly the elevator doors dinged open.

 

“Juliana?” Both girls, startled, looked over at the open doors. Val’s heart raced. Standing at the door, holding a laundry basket, was a woman who looked a little like Juliana.

 

“Mom,” Juliana choked out, Val noticed her voice was thicker than usual.

 

The shorter girl’s mother looked back and forth between the two women. Val could not decipher her expression. Suddenly Juliana’s mom’s eyes landed directly on Valentina and looked her up and down and smiled.

 

“You must be Valentina?” The woman said, relaxing her posture a little. Val felt her jaw drop.

 

 _Ummmmm_ Was all Val could think.

 

“Juli here couldn’t stop talking about how you have—“ then Juliana’s mother’s voice changed into a playful mocking tone, “the bluest eyes she has ever seen.”

 

Val’s stomach erupted in butterflies.

 

_Holy shit. She talked about me so much._

Valentina heard the shorter girl gasp, “MOOOOM. That’s----ugh, you’re so embarrassing.” Juliana said, trying to make her way out of the elevator. Valentina noticed how her face had gotten beet red.

 

_She is so cute when she blushes._

Juliana’s mother chuckled as she caught hold of her daughter’s arm.

 

“Are you not going to introduce me to your new friend?” she said in a playful tone. Juliana’s jaw clenched. She turned around slowly.

 

In a very small and meek voice she said, “Mom, this is Valentina. Valentina, this is my mom—Lupe.”

 

Lupe rested the laundry basket on one hip and held out her free hand for Val to take. Valentina, still on autopilot, shook the older woman’s hand. Lupe had on the most mischievous look—she saw where Juliana got her playful banter from.

 

Then Lupe looked at her daughter, her smile flattened a little, “Juli, what on earth happened to your shirt?”

 

“It was an accident,” Juliana said, eyeing her still damp shirt.

 

“It was me, She fell on her butt and I got her wet.” Valentina found herself saying. Lupe raised an eyebrow.

 

_Omg Val, why the fuck did you say it like that._

“With lemonade, I wet her---I spilled the lemonade on her---ma’am.”

Valentina was cursing herself for ever having the ability to speak—her face felt hot.

 

“Okay,” Lupe said, looking over at her daughter who had been looking at Val with an amused expression.

 

“Give me the shirt, I was on my way down to do laundry.”

 

“Okay, let me just go change into a new one really quick,” Juliana said before taking off down the hall.

 

Val shifted on her heels and bit her cheek, not sure what to do.

 

“Thank you,” Lupe said, eyeing the nervous girl.

 

“Hmm?” Was all Val could say.

 

“Juli. She told me you helped her out on her first day of school. So thank you. This transition has not been easy on her and I’m really glad she’s made a friend.” Lupe’s smile was so warm and inviting, Valentina no longer felt nervous in her presence.

 

“I’m really glad she is my friend too,” Val admitted. Suddenly Juliana came running down the hall holding her damp shirt and sporting a new one- a crop top that showed off her abs a little. Val swallowed hard.

 

“Okay,” Lupe said as she threw the new item into the basket, “I’ll let you two be. I’m making dinner by 5 so be home by 5.” She kissed her daughter on the forehead and went into the elevator. Val was about to follow assuming they were all going down.

 

“Wait Val,” Juliana erupted, “I forgot something, wait here,” The shorter girl ran down the hall again. Valentina watched as the doors closed on Lupe, who waved one last time.

 

Alone in the hall, Val felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She took it out and saw she had a few missed calls from her boyfriend and a few new messages from her friend Sergio. She opened the messages.

 

**Sergio: Val**

**Sergio: VALLLL**

**Sergio: You will never guess what I just found out about that new girl.**

Valentina felt her heart sink.

 

 _What does he know?_ She thought. She read on. Her eyes widening as she absorbed the message.

 

 _No, Juliana does not seem like that kind of person. No._ Val thought, a knot catching in her throat. _This has got to be a lie._

 

The sound of rapid footstep coming down the hall mad Val look up from her phone. Juliana was all running toward her, a huge smile on her face.

 

“Ready?” The shorter girl asked.

 

“Ummm, yeah.” Val said, putting her phone away.

 

_It has to be a lie._

 


	7. No One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My God. I am so sorry this took so long. My new job started and I'm working like 12 hour shifts. But I am always glad to chill with these two. Hope you enjoy! Sorry about the cliff hanger.

By the time they got down to the ground floor, Panchito was standing outside the doorway with the newly fixed bike and a huge smile on his face.

 

“See Juli, did I not tell you I would have it done by the time you got down?”

 

Val watched as the shorter girl’s eyes widened with excitement, like a five-year-old visiting Disneyland for the first time. This image made Val’s heart melt and she couldn’t stop herself from smiling.

 

“Panchito!” Juliana said, her voice a few octaves higher from her joy, “I will never doubt your words, I promise. Thank you, you’re the best.” Juliana went to give her stepfather the biggest bear hug she could manage and he happily reciprocated.

 

“Anything for you Juli,” He said before kissing the top of her head, “Does your mother you’re going out?” He asked looking up to where Val stood.

 

Her heart was still melting at the scene in front of her. Juliana nodded her head while it was still buried in her stepfather’s chest. She looked up at him and stepped back.

 

“She said to be back by 5 because that is when dinner is ready,” She said, fixing her hair.

 

“Okay, will you be joining us for dinner?” Panchito said, his eyes set on Val. Juliana’s own eyes met with Valentina’s and Val could not read the expression in her brown gaze.

 

“Ummm,” Val said letting a moment of silence pass between the three of them.

 

_Oh shit, they are still staring at me. What do I say?_

 

“ Ummmm….I don’t think I can tonight, but maybe another night.” Juliana folded her arms and looked at Val with a quirked up eyebrow.

 

_Does she look disappointed? Or…What is that look? Dammit, Sergio, you got in my head._

“Okay, well Juli,” Panchito said, his attention back on his daughter, “Be back by 5, not 5:01 or anything, otherwise your mom might call the FBI.” He smiled and Juliana laughed.

 

“I promise.”

 

Panchito made his way upstairs and gave Val a “It was nice to meet you” handshake.

 

Valentina felt her phone buzz again in her back pocket while Juliana was looking admirably at her bike. The taller girl took it out and opened the message, a message from Lucho.

**Lucho: Are you ignoring me?**

**Lucho: Val. I’m getting tired of this, answer my calls please.**

**Lucho: I called your home, they said you weren’t home. Where are you?**

***2 Missed Calls from Lucho.***

**Lucho: Did Sergio tell you about that new girl you had been hanging out with? She’s nuts, I don’t want you hanging out with her again.**

Valentina rolled her eyes and put her phone back in her pocket.

 

“Is everything okay?” Val, startled, jumped up at the sound of Juliana’s voice laced with both suspicion and concern. Juliana was holding her bike by the handle bars and staring intently at Val, who could feel her face turning red.

 

“Yeah, I just. I just. Lucho, he is being overwhelming.” Val said.

 

_Technically it isn’t a lie._ She thought to herself.

 

“Your boyfriend?”

 

Valentina bit her cheek, for some reason, she didn’t like that word coming out of Juliana’s mouth. She just nodded.

 

“Do…do you need to like go to him or anything?” The shorter girl’s posture shrunk into herself a little, “I mean we don’t have to hang out today or—“

  
“No,” Val cut Juliana off, “He’s just mad that I didn’t want to get drunk with him and his idiot friends last night. I….I would much rather be here with you.” Val’s voice grew softer when she said the last thing and she watched as Juliana’s eyes grew darker—an expression of adoration crossed the shorter girl’s face for a split second but Val saw it. She also watched as Juliana took in a deep breath as if it had caught in her chest.

 

 

“Okay, well, are you ready to go? We have about four hours before 5 and there is this place I want to show you” Juliana said, trying to regain her composure, “It may seem creepy, but bear with me.”

 

“I like creepy,” Valentina said, instantly regretting that.

 

_Val, who the fuck says that?_

Juliana let out a breathy laugh, “Okay, I’ll keep that in mind…you creep.”

 

Valentina blushed, “I’m the creep? You’re the one taking me to a creepy place!” Val tried to gain the upper hand in this conversation but the way Juliana was looking at her made her brain feel like mush.

 

Juliana took the helmet that was hanging from the handlebars off of her bike and handed it out to Valentina. She took it and looked at it like it were some foreign object.

 

“Wh—what is this for?” The taller girl said, her face looking confused.

 

“I usually put it on my head, but I’m curious as to where you put it?” Juliana said, that playful twinkle back in her eyes as she turned her body towards the front door.

 

Valentina lightly pushed Juliana’s shoulder and blushed, “I know where it goes. I’m confused about why I need it. Do you have an extra bike?”

 

“Nope,” Juliana said walking out the door. The heat embraced both girls again. Her phone buzzed in her back pocket, but she ignored it.

 

“Then…”

 

_Oh no._ Val thought, knowing exactly what was about to go down.

 

“You’re gonna stand on the pegs,” Juliana said matter of factly.

 

“But—“ Was all Valentina could say before she registered she would have to hold onto Juliana the whole time. Her whole body blushed at the thought. Her mouth felt like cotton, “I have a car—we can take the car.”

 

“But where is the fun in that?” Juliana said, her tone playful, “You can’t connect with a city from inside a car. The wind, the smell, the noise, all the freedom.” The shorter girl let the excitement and passion overtake her and she did a tiny jump letting a strand of hair fall over her face. Valentina, for the first time in her life, had the strongest wave of desire pass through her. She wanted to tuck that strand of hair behind Juliana’s ear, lean down, and softly kiss her.

 

_What is going on?_

 

Valentina panicked and shoved the helmet on her head without thinking and clipped it.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

Juliana sat on the bike and waited for Valentina to stand on the pegs. Valentina stood there with what felt like an eternity, trying to get her body to move.

 

_Can I really handle holding onto her shoulders for whatever amount of time?_

“Val?” Juliana said, her eyes searing into Valentin, suddenly she felt as if the world was closing it.

 

_Oh my god. I’m attracted to another girl. What the fuck._

 

“Ummmm….I…have….to…go.” Valentina said it so slowly, it was almost as if someone had been playing life in slow motion. Her brain was broken.

 

Juliana looked more concerned than anything, “You have to go? Is everything alright?”

 

Valentina pursed her lips and nodded. She took her phone from her back pocket, unlocked it. Swiped away all of unread messages without looking at them and handed her phone to Juliana.

 

“Ummm...Phone number please.”

 

Juliana stepped off her bike and gently laid it down. She slowly took the phone out of Val’s hand and typed in her number. She looked up at Valentina, her expression concerned.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

Valentina so slowly as she put the phone in her back pocket. Her hands were shaking, she was trying to come to terms with what she was feeling but she couldn’t do it in front of Juliana. Especially with what Sergio had just told her. Everything just didn’t make sense anymore.

 

Valentina started to step away.

 

“Val?’ Juliana said.

 

“I have to go,” was all she could say. She looked around and saw her driver standing by the car looking down at his phone.

 

“I have to go,” She said walking away.

 

“Wait, Val” Juliana said.

 

“I can’t. I have to—“ She took off running.

 

“Val!” she heard Juliana say from behind her. But she didn’t dare turn back.

 

Alirio looked up from his phone, his facial expression changing from nonchalance to concern too.

 

“Miss?”

 

“Open the door Aliro,” Val said almost breathless, “We have to go.”

 

Alirio did as he was told, his facial expression unchanging as he eyed Valentina.

The whole ride home Valentina looked at her phone with Juliana’s number in it. She was excited she got what she went for but felt like an idiot.

 

_Why did I run like that? Now she probably thinks I’m crazy._

She would look up every once in a while to find Alirio looking at her from the rear-view mirror. His expression was one of someone being both worried and weirded out.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay miss?” He would ask every once in a while. Valentina would nod and look out the window. Finally, when they got home she jumped out of her truck and ran to her front door. She slammed it and began to make her way to her room.

 

“Hermanita?” Guille said as she was running past the kitchen. She stopped and stepped in to see what he wanted. His expression was just as worried as Juliana’s and Alirio’s had been.

 

“What?” She asked, out of breath.

 

“Are you okay?” Guille said.

 

“Mi Niña?” Silvina said as she walked in with Lucia, both women had the same expression.

 

“What?!” Valentina said.

 

_Oh my god. Do they all know?_

“Why is everyone looking at me like I’ve gone crazy?” Valentina said, exasperated.

 

Finally Eva stepped in holding her cell phone, one hand covering the speaker.

 

“Would you keep quiet I am on an important call.” She paused, “Val, take that helmet off, you’re inside for Goodness sake.” Eva walked back out and went back to her call.

 

Valentina’s hands shot up to her head and felt the hard plastic resting on her head. She was still wearing Juliana’s helmet. She felt her heart sink as she realized everything that just happened, why Alirio was staring at her and why Juliana had been calling after her.

 

_Maybe I have gone crazy._ She thought has she slowly unclasped the helmet.

 

“Val, let’s talk?” Guille said, as he put his arm around his younger sister’s shoulders. She held the helmet in her hands and nodded. She felt defeated by her own confusion.

 

 

Both Guille and Val sat at the edge of her bed. She had placed the helmet on her dresser.

 

“What’s up?” Guille said, poking her in the rib, she slapped his hand away and let out a breath she had been holding.

 

“I—I don’t know.” She covered her face with her hands.

 

“How about we start with, where were you? Eva said you had been running errands.”

 

Valentina laughed, “I wasn’t. I just…went to go see a new friend.”

 

“Juliana?”

 

Valentina’s head shot out of her hands, “How do you know about her?”

 

“Lucho called me saying you had been hanging out with a ‘bad seed’ and he wanted me to convince you to stay away from her.”

 

Valentina felt her blood boil, Lucho needs to mind his own damn business.

 

“I told him that you are a smart capable person and can choose who you hang out with. He did not like that answer.” Guille said with a smirk.

 

“Thank you,” Val said, resting her head on his shoulder.

 

“May I ask, who this Juliana is?’

 

Valentina felt as if her heart was singing a love song.

 

“She’s new. From Texas. She is kind and sweet and has a nice family. I don’t believe what they are saying about her. She doesn’t seem like that kind of person.” She said as she fished her phone from her pocket and handed it to Guille so he could see the messages.

 

**Sergio: Apparently she had to move because she was kicked out of her old school. She set a girl on fire when she rejected her.**

**Sergio: And her father was killed in the electric chair for killing a judge. She’s insane Val.**

**Sergio: Can you believe that?**

 

He gave his sister back her phone.

 

“I do not miss being in high school,” He said, “Teenagers are so cruel. They can ruin this girl’s experience if they keep spreading that.” Guille insisted while shaking his head.

 

“I know! I don’t believe it. And I didn’t bring it up to her. I just panicked and left really fast.”

 

“Is that why you were wearing the helmet?”

 

Valentina laughed and nodded, “I must have looked like a weird idiot to her rushing off so fast with her helmet on.”

 

Both giggled at the thought of seeing Val do that.

 

“So why did you run away? If it wasn’t because of the rumor. Which I am proud you are not giving into that by the way.”

 

Valentina felt her whole body feel cold and clammy, how was she supposed to say the reason why?

 

“I---I don’t think I can tell you right now. I’m just—confused.”

 

She felt him nod as she laid her head back on his shoulder.

 

“About what?” She could tell that he might already know the answer by his tone.

 

“About….everything I guess.” He wrapped his arm around her and held her in a big brother bear hug.

 

“Okay hermanita, but just remember that I’m always here for you. And when you’re ready to talk, I’ll be here. But, you should probably give her her helmet back.”

 

“Oh god, how can I face her now that I know I looked like an idiot?” She buried her head in his neck.

 

“Just be honest, you were having a crisis or something. I don’t know.” She could hear the smirk on his face without having to look at him.

 

“And Val?” He said. She looked up at him, his face stern and serious, “I have a feeling this rumor they are spreading could catch up to her and make her feel uncomfortable. You should try to put a stop to it…at least stop your friends. And be there for her. Who knows what this girl has been through.”

 

Val nodded.

 

_I swear I will not let anyone hurt Juliana._ She thought to herself.

 

_No one._


End file.
